Atomic Wings
by Historyman 14
Summary: It has been many years since the Cold War turn hot and destroy most of the Earth, killing 97% of all life. Watch Shiera Sanders as she fights with new, and old heroes to keep what left of Humanity safe from evil
1. Intro

_War...War is a cycle. A disease. A pestilence that has been with Man since Cain killed his brother._

 _From the wars between the Greek_ _city-states and Persia in the Greco-Persian Wars, to the rise of Rome, and it's Empire. From the Holy Wars in the Middle East, to the Hundred Years' War, and Thirty Years' War. To the revolutions, and civil wars, to the Great Wars. Man has kill his follower man in the name of God, Glory, Power, Ideology, Leader, Justice and Psychotic rage._

 _The last Great War bought about a new order. The once great empires, and they Imperialism was on their death beds. The world was cut in two with the knife of the Allies, and reshape. The West was rule by the United States of America, and the East the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. A new type of war was born. A war fought with words, WMD's, and proxy wars. A war between the ideas of Communism and Capitalism: The Cold War._

 _After 45, Earth dealt with many flashpoints, all of them leading to it's near total_ _destruction._ _China. Korea. Cuba. Vietnam. Iran, and Afghanistan. All, but a forewarning of what lay ahead if Man carry on it's path. Man did not listen, and carry on._

 _In the mist of these events, was the hero, and_ _villain. People with great powers that either use to help, or use for they own gain. For the most part, most of these people did not get involve with the battle between East and West, but in the last few years, as more, and more realize the Earth was heading into the_ _abyss, heroes, and even some villains try to stop it. Stop America and the USSR for destroying the world for ideas._

 _Sadly...this was not to be._

 _On 31 October. 1989, it happen._

 _The Third World War._

 _The Great Cremation._

 _The Nuclear rain._

 _The Atomic storm._

 _Who really started it does not truly matter, only the aftermath. The West and East_ _nearly wiped the Earth clean of life as they ICBM's and bombers drop they lords. Once great cities such as New York. Metropolis. Central City. Moscow. Paris. And many others._ _Spears of nuclear fire rained from the skies, burning everything, and sending all life into a nuclear_ _Oblivion. The_ _Heroes and villains also fell, many dying with they cities. Die they did, many trying one last time to save the day, but failing._

 _And then..._ _silence._

 _However, this was not the end of Humanity. Just the start of the next chapter of the book of life. Thous who survive the war form new_ _tribes, groups, societies. Many base off the old world, but also new ideas born from the Atomic fires._

 _The Heroes and_ _villains that was not killed by the Atomic storms did what they before the war. Heroes work to rebuild and the_ _villains work for they own gain. However, they soon die, or disappear._

 _As the Earth kept turning, so die Man, and his ways, same as before. War. Killing._ _Destruction. Man needs new heroes, old and new, as new, and old_ _threats comes to do what they what._

 _In the_ _Edwards Air Force Base, and the town, a new hero is to truly rise from the ashes, as fights to protect her home, and what is left of the good. As she fly's into the air, others shall soon appear, good, and bad._

 _The time for new heroes is at last here._

 _But they shall find that the_ _scars from the_

* * *

 **OOC: Hello. Welcome to 'Atomic Wings' As you can tell, this is base off of Earth-17.** **bluhawk19 and dragonscales00 help me come up with some ideas for this, so they deserve credit.**

 **Please reviews of any kind if you like this, and PM me if you have any ideas.**

 **The first chapter shall be out when it can.**

 **BTW. I do not own anything, just this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**OOC: I do not own anything, but this story.**

 **California Wastelands. Year: 20XX.**

In the place that was call California, before the war it was a very lovey place to live. From the Central Valley, to Mojave Desert. From the movie making capital of the world, Hollywood, in LA, to the City by the Bay, San Francisco. The bear Flag state gave much of the USA it's fruits and vegetables. It was too a central of technology, finance, real estate services, government, and professional, scientific and technical business services. Yes, it seem it would only grow.

But then the war happen.

As a state of such size and a large population, the Russians sent many ICBM's to California. Los Angeles. San Francisco. Platinum Flats. Santa Marta. Sacramento. All was hit by Soviet nuclear weapons, killing millions. Heroes die with their cities, a fitting way to go. What was once a beautiful place is now a nuclear hellhole. A cold place, with the sun blocked out by atomic clouds form from the ICBM's.

As for Lancaster, a charter city, was not hit, but the Fallout from what was Los Angeles fall on it, many die from radiation sickness, lack of food, water, warmth when the nuclear winter came in. Lancaster became a town of just a hundred . As time carry on, it was able to recover somewhat, and even grow a little. The town now face raiders, slavers, mutant, cannibals, and warning groups wanting to take what Lancaster has for they own gain.

However, Lancaster has it own hero. Born from the Fallout and radiation mutation from the bombs. She is like the heroes of old. And she don't like it when people mess with her home.

* * *

 **Ghost-town of Rosamond.** **11 miles (18 km) north of Lancaster.**

Before the war, Rosamound, a town name after the daughter of one of the railroad officials of Southern Pacific, was a nice place to live. It did not have much, but it got by. When the bombs fell, all that ended. Now it was a ghost town. A dead town. It's people long since died, fled, or something much worst. A group of all raiders, was heading down to Lancaster to try they luck and hopeful make off with water, food, supplies, and women. "All right, boys! Piss, and gas break!" Yell the boss pf the outfit as the cars pull up to the dead town. In total, they was about 25 of them. A rather good size group. A few took a piss, some others look in the buildings for anything good, a few just stay by they cars, and kept a lookout.

"So, you think we can hit Lancaster, and get something out of it?" Said the number two of the raiders, and a much more sane one then the others. "Of course! We go in real hot! And shoot anyone that gets in the way." Said the head raider, very full of himself, as always. 'Well, i am more worry about that hawk thing." Said the second. "Oh don't tell me you really believe in that crap? It's a myth! A tall tale! And besides, even if that thing was real, we got more then enough firepower to deal with it." Said the boss, talking about the RPG's and 50 Calibers the group had. "Now shut up about it!" He yelled at his number two as he drink something.

Up in a building, two guys was on the top floor, and found what look to be a pile of gas cans, just in the middle of the room, along with some TNT. "Hey boss!" One yell out the widow. "We found some great..."

 **BOOM!**

The whole third floor of the building goes off. Killing the two, and a third that was right next to it on a roof, and got hit by some scrap metal.

 _"22 left."_

"What the fuck!" Yell one of the raiders as everyone get they guns out. A flap of wings are heard and then the cry of a missile. Said missile is sent into a car, destroying it, it's 50 Caliber, and the two men that was in it.

 _"20 left."_

"What the hell!" Get whatever that thing is!" Cry the boss. The raiders quciky try to look for it, but _she_ come to them. She came down like a bird of prey, taking the head off a raider with what look to be a mace, and gunning down 3 others with a SMG, a Uzi. From the raiders point of view, she was a woman, with metal wings, with guns, and stuff on them, and a really piss off face. "Kill her!" Yell the boss as the raiders open fire at her. She wraps her wings around her body, blocking the bullets. The raiders look at the other when a another missile is sent from the wings, taking out a another car, and a few more men.

 _"10 left."_

"What the fuck! Fuck! Let's get out of here!" Yell the boss to the raiders that was left as they fled to they cars and try to drive off. Only to have the women go after them. One fire a RPG at her in the air, only to have her dodge it, and then fly down, killing him, and the driver. The 50 Caliber that was left, and RPG's take aim at the woman...only to have both cars blow up. She had lay some TNT that would go off if someone goes over it. All that was left was the boss, his number two, and a few others in two other cars. The wing woman kills the driver of the head car, and it's crash. The boss start to try to drag himself away when the bird woman land on him, breaking more then a few bones. "Fuck!" He yells as she picks him up, and started to beat him to death.

The number 2 saw this, and started to flee. The woman, trying from her work to see him run off. She let him alive. He's no threat. After she was done with the boss, she took what was good, and what she like, put them in the M35, and drove on home, leaving yet a another warning to stay away from Lancaster, or else.

* * *

 **California Wastelands.** **Edwards Air Force Base.** **22 miles (35 km) northeast of Lancaster.** **A few hours later.**

Shayera steps out of the shower, drying off her wings, and body. It had been a long day, as always. Dealing with raiders, slavers, and a mad cult, she needed to rest. After she dry off, she gets into her outfit, and heads over to the 'control home'. Here she is able to keep a eye on things in the area around the base, for it was fall of maps, radios, radars, and more. When the war happen back in 89, the base was not hit for some reason, but that did not stop it from falling apart. Most of they pilots was sent to help the bombers to Russia and try to save a few cities. It did not help that most of thous left did not have anything to go to. So they was some fighting, and thous left, left.

It remind empty for a lot time. Ghost sorties and tales kept people away. However, one day, after a bad hit by raiders, she took it on herself to go in, and she what she would use to fight back. To do something. And she did. Even with age, many things she found was still in good shape. With knowledge of pre-war stuff (Yes, she was a bit of a bookworm.) and some Post-war knowhow, she made the suit for the wings she was proudly born with. It was mostly metal to keep them safe, but she had upgraded them over the years. She was now a bit of a myth in the California Wastelands. Like one of thous heroes before the war.

She took a seat near the widow and looks out to the Wastelands. Just the same old, same old. She turns and takes out a Sony Walkman, and plays the song 'Quiet Life' by Japan. As she listen, she just thinks about if she lives to see the next day. This was the wastelands. Even someone like her could take a shot, and not get back up. She could only hope she dies fighting. Like that Justice something before the war.

However, she suddenly got a cold feeling. It was always cold, but this was different. Like a...foreshadowing in thous old books. Maybe it was nothing, but still...

Who knows what the Wastelands would throw at you.

* * *

 **California Wastelands.** **Humboldt County.** **Sealine.**

In a small fishing village, all seem fine, and well. They been no raiders attack. No mutants attack. And they have brought in a large amount of mostly normal fish. Yes, it seem this village would do good for the time.

However, this was not to be the case.

Suddenly, the wild got real loud, and fast. It's people looked and saw from the horizon, metal flying things. A helicopter, or something that was called that. It was green, and had a big white star on the side. It landing, and men and women arm with amour of orange and black, and large guns pour out. It's leader seem to be the one with a mask orange and black and a sword on his back. The group line up behind him as the leader of the village came forwarded to talk with these people. "On... behalf of...everyone here, we like to...welcome you...you to..." That was all the poor man could get out before the orange and black mask man took out his sword, and remove the man head with it. The soldiers open fire at the village as the mask man turn to call in his boss.

"We're here. Made contact with some people here. Taking care of them now."

 _"Good. Get a move on Wilson. I what the whole area looked over at least ten times. New Washington out."_

"Bitch." Deathstroke said as he move to kill the whole village with the New Titans.

Just a another day at work.


End file.
